


Like every other day

by Hey_there_Juliet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie loves Jughead, Bisexual Archie Andrews, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jughead has no idea, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, but he's insecure about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_Juliet/pseuds/Hey_there_Juliet
Summary: Archie thinks it's time to tell Jughead how he feels. How will he react? Worst case or best case scenario?(I'm pretty bad at summaries I suppose and this is my first fanfiction so I hope you'll still like it x)





	Like every other day

_It's a day like every other day. It's a day like every other day. It's a day like -_  
  
„Stop it, Archiekins.“ Veronica said and rubbed her temples. Archie looked up from his Guitar and looked at her confusedly. She softly rolled her eyes. „You totally drifted off to another galaxy.“ The dark haired woman said, „You're drumming your fingers on the guitar and stare at the wall and you didn't even answer when Betty asked you if you're in for a drink at Pop's.“  
  
Archie felt a little flush creep up his cheeks as he looked between Veronica and Betty. Both girls were sitting on his bed while he sat on the chair next to his desk. He felt a little bad that he hasn't answered his friend, but today Archie Andrews wasn't in his best form. God knows if he'd ever be again if today wouldn't go as planned.  
  
Archie put his guitar on his desk and sighed, whiping off his sweaty palms on his jeans-covered thighs. „Well... Sorry. I was in thoughts.“ He explained and looked at his friends with an apologizing glance. Betty sat up a little straigher and looked at him worriedly. „What's wrong, Archie?“ The blonde girl looked at him with soft baby-blue eyes and the ginger-haired boy wanted to scream. A while ago Betty just told him that she had feelings for him. It was flattering, of course it was, but since that day Archie felt bad when he even thought about talking to her about his feelings. His not really straight feelings. 

 

Archie shrugged „I'm not really in the mood to talk about it.“ He said and hoped Betty would just let it go. Of course she didn't intend to, but when she opend her mouth to ask again what's wrong with him, Veronica softly poked her side and got up from the bed. „Come on. If he wants to be a pouty potato we let him be.“ She said as she grabbed her stuff from the corner she put it in. Betty followed her with her gaze before she peeked back at her best friend with another worried glance. „Are you sure you'll be fine?“ She asked, but already got up from the bed and put her light-blue jeansjacket on. Archie smiled at her „Of course I am!“ He nodded. Betty seemed to relax a little at that and Archie led the girls down the stairs, hugged each of them goodbye and shut the door after they went out.   
  
He checked his phone and sighed. It was 5 pm already and at 6 pm he'd meet up with Juggy. No biggie – everybody would think. It's a totally common thing. Best friends meeting up somewhere and spending time together. The part that ruined that common picture was that Archie actually might have fallen for his best friend. In the beginning the red-haired male tried to tell himself it was nothing. Maybe he got the flu or he ate something wrong. But when his tummy kept tingeling every time he met his best friend and when he suddenly started to get nervous over just smalltalk with him Archie knew there were different reasons than just a flu or foul food. He had a crush. _Archie Andrews had a damn crush on his damn best friend Jughead Jones._

 

He sighed and went to the bathroom to get his messy hair at least a little not-as-messy. Out of nervousity he kept running his fingers through his hair again and again all day, which is the reason he had a little problem with his styling today. _It's a day like every other day._ He tried to tell himself, but deep inside he knew it wasn't. Because today he had planned to tell Jughead about his feelings for him. Archie bit his lip and drifted off with his thoughts again. Best case scenario would be that Juggy has a crush on him too. But Archie didn't even dare to think in that direction. He wasn't even sure if Juggy had romantic interest in any person on this planet. He couldn't remember that he'd ever seen his friend with some chick or guy. And even if Jughead was gay or bi or whatever – why would he pick Archie?   
  
The young man gave up on his hair and dramatically sighed at his reflection in the mirror. Whatever would happen today – as long it wasn't the worst case scenario it would be alright. Since the day Archie decited that he had to tell Juggy he worried that Jughead would hate him if he found out. That his friend would be disgusted. That he'd laugh at him. Deep inside he knew that it wouldn't go like this – that Juggy wasn't an arsehole and that their friendship was worth more than throwing it away over an awkward confession. But everybody has irrational thoughts once in a while and Archie Andrews was no expectation. 

 

The teen grabbed his football-jacket and keys, then he left the house after he wrote a little note to his dad that said he's meeting up with Jug. They decited to meet up at the lake because since Jason Blossom was killed nobody went there anymore. It was the perfect place to be alone with someone. His father thought that no teenager should go there without at least one grown up, because the murderer was still free and could kill again, but if his father wouldn't find out there would be no problem. 

 

Archie did not try to get himself in danger. He just thought that – if someone was after him or anybody else – something would've happend already. Why would a killer wait for ages and do nothing? He shrugged the thought off. The lake was just a good place to confess feelings to someone and nobody would ruin that. 

 

He walked down the Streets and put his hands in his pockets. How would he start?  _Hey Jug I think I have a crush on you_ ?,  _Hey Juggie I'm bisexual and I hope you are too because you're my type_ ? He shook his head and walked a little faster. No. That won't be how he'll say it. Defienly not. He left the street a little while later and walked down the small rocky path that was leading to the river. Birds were singing around him and the wind blew through the tops of the trees. Archie loved the sounds of nature. Nature never failed to calm him down. Well,  _okay,_ thunder did. A lot. Archie wasn't a big fan of thunderstorms, but that's another story. 

 

When he arrived at the shore of the river Jughead was already waiting for him. The other boy looked the same as always, some people would call his style  _overly hipster_ or  _plainly boring and messy_ , but to the red-haired man this style was fitting his best friend perfectly and that's exactly how he saw him. Perfect.   
  
He greeted him and sat down close and Jughead greeted back, but did not even bother to look at him. Instead he kept his gaze on the river. „Everything allright?“ The ginger boy asked his dark haired friend and the other one just shrugged thoughtfully. „I guess we have to talk about something, Arch.“ He said, and Archie felt like a swarm of ants with tiny ice-cold feet were running down his back. „Talk? About what?“ He asked and tried to hide how nervous he suddenly got.  
  
Jughead finally turned toward him and gave him a glance that said _don't shit around, you know exactly what I want to talk about._ Archie must say that this glance is one of the things he adores so much about the other guy. Well, not just that glance. But the way Jughead looks at things. The way he talks with his eyes. Archie didn't know if Juggy even knew, but the other guys eyes were telling stories and asking questions even when his lips weren't saying a single word. Archie enjoyed this a lot. 

 

Jughead waited for a minute, but when his friend wasn't answering to his unspoken question, he decited to ask directly. „What's wrong, man? Something's off with you lately.“ He said, and the other guy felt another shower of icy ants run down his back. Not even 10 Minutes before he tried to find a way to tell his friend what's going on in his head, and now he doesn't even has to start that conversation. 

 

Archie whiped his – already sweaty again – palms on his jeans and shrugged a little. "Well... You know... I... Look, I think I do have a crush...“ He stammered and felt another rush of nervousity when Jugheads face darkend visibly. „Veronica, huh? Or Betty? Have you decited Betty is enough to you?“ The dark haired guy spat out and Archie never felt more confused before. What did he do to make Jughead angry? Lord, he hasn't even told Juggy yet that his crush was on him. If he reacted that bad on someone else, how would Jug react if he found out that he was the person Archie had a crush on? 

 

The footballer wetted his suddenly dry lips with his tongue and quickly shook his head „No, none of them.“ He explained, and Jughead let out a short huff. „Grundy? Is it still Grundy?“ Jug asked and his tone was slightly judging to Archie. The ginger-haired guy wanted to take the smaller one by the shoulders, wanted to shake him and yell at his face that it never, _never really_ was Grundy. But he didn't dare to do more than shaking his head slowly. He didn't understand what was wrong, but maybe he'd find out.   
  
Jugheads face softend a little as he sighed and turned back to the lake. There was a long moment of silence between them that nobody dared to interrupt. 

 

„Sorry I snapped. Who's it?“ Jughead asked, and Archie could swear that his mouth was dryer than the desert and his palms were wetter than the oceans. He felt totally unable to answer. In any way. _This is NOT a day like every other day, Andrews. That's the worst day ever._ Archies mind was spinning and he just wanted to push some button to skip this part to when it was over and Jughead knew about his damn crush.   
  
„I guess it's you.“ He finally murmered, voice pretty raw. Archie never was someone to hold back when he wanted to say something, he never was a shy guy, but here he sat, all flushed and nervous like a little schoolgirl and scared to the highest point.  
  
Jugheads head flipped back to him, and at this moment Archie didn't know what the other ones eyes wanted to tell him. He didn't know what was going on in his best friends head. Were they still friends? What did Jughead think about him now? Would he judge him? Another few moments of silence passed between them, moments in which Jughead watched Archie squirm like a fish on land. 

 

Finally Jughead turned his head away and Archie felt like he could breathe again. „Good.“ The dark-haired boy said, a little smile spreading across his lips. „That's really good. Same for me.“ At first Archie didn't realize what that was supposed to mean, so he looked at his friend in confusion. But when the message finally spread in his brain he couldn't hold back his goofiest and happiest grin. „Great“ 

 

_Nope. This wasn't a day like every other day. It's the best day ever._

 


End file.
